A Blonde Vision
by In Between Dreams 87
Summary: Cosima never got over Delphine and years later finds herself in France not knowing what she's looking for. Is she really seeing blonde curls, or just following the ghost of a fragmented past? Cosima is cured and the clones are safe, now she's determined to find her missing soulmate. Cophine!
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes when she closed her eyes she could still feel how warm the blood felt on her hands as she knelt down on the cement floor of that parking garage. It was the only trace of Delphine that they were able to uncover when she disappeared. Every lead turned into a dead end, and with the body count quickly rising around them, their focus turned to Top Side. Everyone's attention except Cosima's who couldn't let go of the ethereal imprint that Delphine had left on her.

 _But it's in my roots, in my veins  
It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain  
Oh, It's in my roots, in my veins… _

The lyrics blared from Cosima's phone as she rolled over bleary eyed trying to stop her alarm from waking her up entirely. As she groped around toward the unwelcome song, she managed to knock her cell phone to the floor and lay back in defeat cursing jet lag and Adele.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the lyrics echoed throughout the tiny hostel room, sunlight streaming brightly through stiff red curtains. It was small and plain, not giving a hint as to what country it was in. She could keep her eyes closed and imagine she was anywhere. But as the second verse of the song bounced around the room she took a deep breath and decided it was time to get up.

Cosima blinked against the blinding sun as she opened the curtains and took in the silhouette of the Paris skyline. The breath she took was a mix of anxiety and relief. She had felt drawn to France ever since the disappearance of Delphine but hadn't the slightest clue of what she was looking for. On a whim she had booked her ticket in desperation of satiating the phantom feeling. All the dust had settled from Top Side and now was a good a time as any.

As she gathered her dreads into a neat bun, Cosima surveyed the buildings and life before her. Maybe she was just curious as to the life that Delphine had led before meeting her. Or still craved insight into the woman who so effortlessly had stolen her heart and then had in the same fashion disappeared.

Before she could overthink the situation properly her stomach growled loudly bringing her back into the present. Cosima smiled to herself as she patted her stomach knowingly, agreeing that coffee and the ever infamous crepes would be in order. No good thinking was ever done on an empty stomach.

The cobble stones felt off balance and strained Cosima's walking as she made her way through narrow walkways while Siri guided her to an exceptionally rated café known for their coffee. Mornings were never her thing, but adding jet lag on top of it made for a lethal combination to anyone around her attempting conversation. Caffeine was always a priority in the morning followed by food, and as she exited the crowded café cradling the warm cup filled with an exquisite latte she couldn't help but feel victorious. Now on to the next quest of these crepes she's been hearing about for years.

Cosima found that between her limited beginners French and exaggerated hand gestures she could basically get what she wanted from most places, as was evident while walking down the streets with chocolate painting both sides of her face. The infamous crepes she had been hearing about were no joke and had lived up to their name, Cosima moaned in agreement as she took another bite, a dollop of whipped cream now sitting on her upper lip. Completely enamored with the delicacy in hand, Cosima let her feet carry her aimlessly through street after street in a small town in France. She was enjoying the fresh air and new scenery while turning a corner that seemed to lead to an open market full of fresh produce and hand crafted novelties. Chewing the last bite of her crepe Cosima made her way to the center of the market, looking around to pick a good place to start shopping. The French language was heavy in the air as the sun shone brightly down upon the crowded square. New color schemes and foreign objects were thrust in her eye line as she slowly descended into the thick of the market. While looking at a particularly colorful glass made necklace she got a whiff of it. Her perfume. Delphine's. Cosima had held on to an old jacket of Delphine's that smelled like her until there was no trace of it anymore after she had gone. The glass beaded necklace slipped through her fingers as she tumbled back and blinked in confusion, very much lost in the crowd around her. She was immediately transported back to their first meeting in the hallway, the way they ran through the campus with their stolen bottles of wine, the first time they kissed, woke up together, all the times they argued and poured over hopeless research, and more jarringly so the last time they had seen each other, wet kisses exchanged as tears slid down her cheeks. The air escaped from her lungs as the vendor glared at her accusingly, bending down to pick up the lost necklace left carelessly on the walkway. Cosima had been used to not being able to catch her breath before they had found a cure, but nothing compared to the ache that took her breath away and slammed her up against a brick building. The fabric of her shirt was clenched between her fist and her eyes squeezed tight as the memories flitted through her mind like a silent movie in fast forward.

She didn't know how long she had been frozen against the wall for when suddenly the sun seemed to pierce her reverie, bringing her slowly back into the busy marketplace. It was hot and the air felt thick against her skin. Cosima was covered in sweat and tears as it seemed, the sun shining high in the sky. She blinked fiercely against the blaze and willed her heart to slow down, it's rapid beat throbbing in her head. Cosima pushed herself away from the wall allowing herself to get swept away in the current of the crowd.

Everything was a blur. The sounds and smells that were once enchanting and exotic blended together in a haze that breezed by Cosima as she walked aimlessly through the market. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as vendor after vendor unsuccessfully called out their bidding toward the American tourist. A sigh of relief escaped her as she realized she had found herself in a quieter section of the market that resided in the shade of two ornate buildings which exuded their long history in every brick. It was still crowded but emitted more elbow room than before, and the patrons that milled about between each table elicited a much calmer demeanor. Feeling more at ease and with a clearer head, Cosima was once again enjoying herself. Delicately crafted jewelry and soft leather bags caught her eye, colorful money easily being exchanged while shouldering her new find. Pushing up her glasses, she squinted at a table across from her, leisurely running her hand over florid coin purses and hand made wallets.

Turning over a particularly vibrant coin bag, a toothy grin spread slowly on her face as she eyed the maker and decided to take her chances at haggling. Her canines flashed in perfection while the many bracelets dawning her wrists jingled and glimmered as her hands flew through the air in quick and fluid motions. In a final wild gesture in hopes of emphasizing her point and making up for the communication barrier she finally rested her hands in front of her instantly creating a sort of quiet waiting. It was during this moment of calm that she heard it. Heard her.

It's the voice that haunted her dreams, the one that accompanied the shadow ever lurking behind her every step. Delphine's. Her hands lay limply at her sides as she stared blankly at the vendor who seemed to be talking but no words were reaching her ears. He looked sort of like a mime gesturing and exaggerating his facial expressions in response to her elaborate charade. The vendor stood still eyeing Cosima when all the noise of the world came rushing back in at full force. Blinking rapidly she took a step back towards the middle of the alley, urging her ears to filter through and find that voice again. There seemed to be more people crowding the small space than before and in a bout of frustration she found herself spinning slowly, instinctively looking for blonde hair. There seemed to be a large group of people blocking the other entrance into the market, all centering around a particular booth that had an enticingly savory smell wafting from it. Small wisps of smoke rose lazily above the crowd. Cosima's heart was pounding in her chest, her ears still ringing. She took several deep breathes, trying to rationalize what she had heard. Shaking her head she decided to see if the food was worth all the hype and try to forget the echo of ghostly voices.

Her eyes darted throughout the crowd until they landed on a particularly delicious vision of food piled high on a plate, it's owner grinning wildly as they retreated back into the sun and out of the alley. Licking her lips Cosima felt her adrenaline give way to excitement as she quickly took her place in line. Bouncing on the balls of her feet she hastily made her way up to the front of the line, too distracted to notice the familiar perfume that faintly hung in the air once again.

Warmth spread throughout Cosima's palm as she giddily walked away from the table with her full plate. Too impatient to wait she plunged the plastic fork into the foreign delicacy. She would never taste it though. Blonde curls caught the sunlight and gleamed into Cosima's eyes as they bounced steadily through the crowd, the fork and food long forgotten before they even clattered to the ground. The melodic voice carried behind the flash of golden waves leaving Cosima entranced as she desperately clamored toward them. Delphine. The name caught in her throat as she struggled to get through the crowd. It had to be her. Every neuron in her body had awakened and screamed it. For a split second the bodies parted illuminating the silhouette Cosima had been longing for since that day she had last seen her. With a particularly rough push she passed a brute man haggling with the last vendor on the corner.

Sun blinded her as she turned the corner out of the market place and into a bright square complete with a majestic fountain. Cosima shielded her eyes against the sudden blaze and waited for her eyes to focus, only to find no trace of Delphine.

Thanks for reading! This story should only be a few chapters.

Reviews are love :)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been all of five days since Cosima thought she saw Delphine, and for five days she walked up and down the market in search for a sign of the blonde woman. With a heavy heart and a slight laugh at her foolishness, Cosima had decided to move on and enjoy the rest of her time in France that sixth morning. Her bones cracked a satisfying crunch as she stretched in bed and swung her legs onto the floor with a new found resilience. Today she was going to enjoy herself.

Before she knew it Cosima was standing in front of the infamous glass pyramid. Her eyes widened at the exquisite glass gleaming in front of her and it struck her how starved for culture she felt. Chocolate followed the sharp edges and smooth curves of the famous architecture. She found herself mesmerized by the enormity and beauty, her mind uncharacteristically void of any thought besides awe. A rough bump to the shoulder broke her out of her reverie and Cosima's eyes slowly watched the world come back into focus, including the unbelievably long line wrapped around the building to get into the Louvre. Of course. She felt her heart drop at the sight and blew a puff of air through her canines in frustration.

Bracelets slid down her arms while her hands rested on the top of her head. Cosima looked around at the crowd of people surrounding her and decided for the second time that week to cut her losses. In slow circles she surveyed the street, ultimately choosing the corner less crowded, and heading towards her unknown destination. Within a few blocks of new scenery Cosima's spirits started to lift. The air was cool against her face and this area of the city seemed different than all the rest she had seen so far, more quaint. The familiar tension of a city was missing and the buzz of tourism was absent. She wondered how long she had been walking, and as she turned another corner she didn't give it a second thought. A beautiful lush park was sprawled out before her, surrounded by local shops. All the old wood bordering each store so closely together had the effect of a fence outlining a lush garden. Cosima's steps slowed as she took it all in, coming to a complete stop without even noticing, the usual bangle of her bracelets temporarily silenced.

Adjusting her glasses, each exotic flower and leaf came into focus. Her canines were on full display while she soaked up the beauty in front of her. Leaning back on her heels Cosima started to take in the shops all around her, the old wood inviting her in. One in particular caught her eye, the bold black letters stark against the weathered white frame, _Booksy_. She clicked her tongue and made her way over to the promising book store. As soon as Cosima crossed through the threshold she knew she had made the right decision. What struck her first was the smell. It was the musty scent that only old pages with faded hard covers could emit. The paperback books that curl at the edges while the creases that decorate their covers like veins branch out in all directions. A faded sea green carpet warmly led her into the store where she soon found herself surrounded by infinite shelves and more books than could fit on them. Cosima almost tripped on a pile as she took a step back to see the titles on a taller shelf. She grinned.

Her fingertips delicately brushed over weathered spines, taking in each title as fast as she could read them. A few rows of books later she was impressed by her restraint, still carrying her armload easily. A particularly interesting title on genetics caught her eye and to her surprise she was in the heart of the store where an antique register resided next to an equally antique owner who was in light conversation with a younger gentlemen. She rested the thick volume on top of her growing pile and carefully flipped through the pages, still blocked by the bookshelf. She could make out the end of the counter next to the owner and briefly considered leaving her books there before perusing the rest of the shop. That is until a very familiar name caught her attention. "Cormier".

For a moment her mouth hung open as the books in her arms faulted and almost fell to the ground. She strained her hearing, but the French seemed faster and Cosima was lost in the unfamiliar syllables. Just when she thought she had imagined it she heard it again, "Cormier." She didn't know what to do. Was it a common name? Was she just imagining it? Her head was spinning as she listened to them. She had to have family in France still, it doesn't mean it's…

"Oui Oui Delphine."

The largest of the books was the first to hit her foot and crash to the floor, its pages sprawled against the sea green carpet in haphazard angles. The two men stopped speaking and rushed over to the dumfounded American buried in books. Their assumed apologies were ignored as she stared at the men wide eyed, searching their faces for answers. `

"Delphine…Delphine Cormier?" her voice sounded like a desperate plea.

The gentlemen exchanged confused looks, helping the American prop the books up slowly. They both nodded hesitantly. "Oui, nous parlions Delphine…parlez vous francais?"

Distraught, Cosima still stared at them. She shook her head slowly. Everything seemingly in slow motion. She licked her lips, "Is…"She paused, her heart pounding in her chest, "Is she alive?"

The furrowed brow on the older man had Cosima holding her breath. The men took the pile of books from the American and made their way over to the counter, placing them next to the register. Bending down he lifted up another set of books, much smaller than Cosima's and placed it on the counter. The older gentlemen put a deliberate finger on top of the small pile and looked straight at Cosima, "Delphine."

"Delphine," she repeated. The name came out raspy and breathless. The man nodded and still looking confused, eyed Cosima. She felt herself nodding in mirror to the gentleman. Her head was spinning and she was just as confused as the man in front of her. Knowing she wouldn't be getting anymore answers, not that she had any to begin with, she took a deep breath and looked at the books in front of her. Without thought she lifted the heavy hardcover on top and placed it on top of the small pile, the shiny gold letters spelling out genetics gleaming a bit brighter. In a daze she reached into her pocket pulling out an indeterminable amount of cash and lay it on the counter.

As she walked out into the sun she dropped her pile of books on a nearby bench. Her hands on top of her head she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, one thought enveloping her. Is Delphine alive? Could it really be? Cosima looked around the park for a sign and finding none sat down. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was on to something. She could feel her. She was everywhere. Cosima leaned back on the bench, the wood digging into the back of her neck. The sun was bright and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Where are you?" she breathed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! All follows, faves, and reviews are really appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lush greens rushed past her in a blur. The bright blue sky was the only constant in the scenery flying by. Vivid colors of blue, yellow, and red danced lazily across the landscape, but Cosima hardly noticed. She swayed gently back and forth in rhythm with the train, the easy rocking lulling her into a daze. To anyone passing by she may have looked asleep but in reality she was deep in thought. A newspaper clipping was clutched tightly in her hand. At the moment it may have been the most valuable thing she had come to own.

On it was a grainy black and white photo with a caption underneath, _Largest Squash on Record Found at Cormier Farms._ It was not so much the caption that drew her full attention, but the very familiar silhouette among shadowy figures that hung in the background. When she had first seen it, the thin paper fluttered to the ground softly as she gasped in a mixture of desperation and shock. She knew that silhouette. She'd know it anywhere. How many times had she traced it with her fingertips, urging it to memory. For so long she had tried to forget everything about her and move on, but in an instant it all came back stronger than ever before. How could she ever forget?

Cosima had looked up the name of the small town out in the country side of France, scraped up what money she could and bought her train ticket. She didn't know if she was crazy, but she felt drawn to it. She felt like she needed some answers, and had to at least try. There was an ache inside of her that seemed to deepen on that day in the market, it was all consuming and left her breathless again.

What if Delphine was alive?

What if she wasn't?

Opening her eyes, she let out a frustrated sigh and looked out the window at the passing scenery. Her knee bounced anxiously now, but the grip on the newspaper clipping never lessened. Cosima looked at her watch fleetingly and bit her lip.

"Almost there" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirt crunched underneath her feet as her hands came up to shield her eyes from the sun. The train ride felt long and she welcomed the fresh air as soon as she stepped out in it. Before her stretched a quaint town, a few shops lining a wide road with a handful of people walking between them. The air was cool and the pace was calm. Cosima surveyed it with a mix of appreciation and anxiety. She had meant to ask the few other people who got off the train with her for any form of direction, but they had disappeared before she had summoned her courage and beginners french. The land was flat and open, decorated with the occasional tree and bunches of flowers. It looked like a sort of post card one would find in any gift shop. She suspected she was on a main road, not seeing anything but countryside beyond the lone buildings.

As her eyes adjusted she quickened her pace towards the center of town. The history of the town could be felt in the air. This was a town built on community, generations of family, and most importantly a strong resistance to change. Cosima soaked in her surroundings as she passed each shop window. There was an old post office, the letters on the window etched but faded. A small market was busy at the end of the street. Chairs were littered in front of a cafe which sat next to a weathered hardware store. The other stores blurred together as Cosima explored the new scenery. She started to feel eyes on her during her second walk through, a noticeable stranger wandering through a town of familiarity. Cosima decided to switch tactics and stopped to choose where she would start first.

Relying on instinct as usual, her feet swiftly took her towards the quaint cafe. Coffee would help. It had never let her down. The warmth inside enveloped her and the rich scent brought a familiar sense of comfort which was sorely needed. She confidently strode over to the bored barista and recited her well rehearsed order. As expected the girl was less than impressed and slowly turned to start making the drink, leaving Cosima waiting anxiously. As she looked around for anything of interest, a newspaper splayed out on an empty table caught her eye. It wasn't so much the headline but the ad in the corner. Cormier Farms. Underneath in neat print was the address. Her eyes lit up.

She greedily grabbed the paper and brought it over to the barista who was just finishing up Cosima's coffee. Bouncing on the balls of her feet Cosima waited eagerly for the girl's attention. The barista unenthusiastically turned to Cosima robotically sticking out her hand for payment but was stopped abruptly by a newspaper seemingly dancing in the air. "Do you know where this place is?" Cosima asked urgently.

The barista froze mid transaction looking puzzled and stared at Cosima. Licking her lips quickly Cosima splayed the newspaper on the counter and pointed excitedly at the ad in emphasis "ehm... savez-vous ou...ehm.. this." Cosima tried, almost desperately.

Sighing the girl took a moment to study the crazy american before glancing down at the newspaper. "Quoi?" the barista asked.

Biting her lip in frustration Cosima tapped her finger on the add, "where...ou?"

Still seemingly bored the girl gestured with her arm knowing that Cosima wouldn't be able to understand the directions in french. Although she wasn't sure she was getting it now since she had no idea what she was saying in return. "Down the road and go right? Is that? Then what?" Cosima asked earnestly.

The girl repeated her silent directions and stared at Cosima.

"Down the road and go right?" The staring continued.

Sucking in a breath between her teeth Cosima nodded, slapped some euros on the counter, and grabbed her coffee. It had been decided.

She had a good feeling, not a lot of hope, but a good feeling none the less. Cosima made an immediate right out of the cafe and now clutched her coffee close to her chest feeling reassured by the familiar warmth. It wasn't long before she came upon a worn wooden street sign, one that made her pulse race. For a moment she stood in front of it, studying the faded letters and smooth edges. She turned to look down the dusty road that stretched before her. Vibrant sunflowers lined the left side of it. The gold so bright it reminded Cosima of the sun kissed curls she used to wake up to or find on her clothes. On the right wild flowers grew sporadically between what looked like apple trees, the combination creating a sweet smell that lingered in the air. No farm in sight. Cosima took a deep breath. _Not all who wander are lost_ she thought. She smiled ruefully and started down the road.

The sun was hanging low in the sky, turning it a softer blue with swirls of orange swimming through it. Cosima's feet hurt and she could feel her anxiety start to return with every step. She had been walking for more than an hour and daylight was soon fading. There had been no farm house or any houses for that matter so far. Rows and rows of trees lined the countryside neatly and squash was starting to appear on the horizon. _I have to be close_ she thought.

She was right. A large square house was creeping up the horizon, casting a shadow on the dusty road. It was plain but held a subtle charm to it. Homemade curtains hung in the windows and the shutters that bordered them displayed the hardships of storms past. There was a small round wooden table in the front yard that held a single blue mug next to a thick worn book. _Someone is home._

Cosima practically sprinted up to the house, her aching feet forgotten. She stood in the front yard looking up into the windows for any sign of life behind them and found none. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the front door and with no hesitation at all she knocked. Silence. She waited, still scanning the windows and decided to knock again. More silence.

Her head hung in frustration and defeat. Cosima clutched at the door frame as she let out a frustrated sigh and bit back tears. _I came all this way. Delphine where are you?_ She kicked the door frame and released it from her grip as she took in her surroundings once again. Eyeing a small path leading to the back of the house Cosima steadied herself and followed it. The path lead to an open patio. It was neatly kept and had a cozy feel to it but Cosima could only focus on the wine glass left on a table. Red wine. It was half full and Cosima was drawn to it instantly, immediately reaching out for it. She dared a sip before thinking and almost dropped the glass the second the wine touched her tongue. The flavor rich and bold, but the layers of spice subtle and hidden. _Delphine's favorite._ A shaky hand placed the glass back on the table as she quickly looked around.

There was an opening in the trees along the back of the patio where a pair of sandals lay at the edge. With her heart pounding Cosima made her way to the opening and slowly walked between them. The trees were older here and much taller than the ones she had seen along the road. The apples were deep red and had a shine to them that made you want to touch them just to see if they were real. Walking a few more rows in Cosima could see the tallest of all the trees ahead with delicious apples hanging from it's branches and instinctively headed towards it. The smell was sweet and as she reached her hand out to grab one she was stopped by a noise. Not a noise, but humming. She froze.

Her heart was racing and she closed her eyes willing it to slow down. Taking a deep breath she listened. The humming was close.

She slowly turned around, careful not to make any noise. With one last trembling breath she opened her eyes.

A gasp escaped Cosima before she could stop it and tears quickly blurred her eyes. But she knew that silhouette, those golden curls, and those hands that froze midair.

"Delphine" Cosima choked out.

Another gasp, "Cosima" Delphine whirled around. A basket of apples dropped from her hand and rolled lazily at her feet.

The women stared at each other, afraid any movement would shatter the moment and deem it unreal.

"I knew it was you... I knew it," Cosima croaked with tears streaming down her face.

In an instant Delphine was wrapped around Cosima, burying her face into the woman's neck. They held each other, each desperate for the other's touch. Cosima breathed deeply, Delphine's familiar scent enveloping her causing her to hold on tighter.

"You found me...Cosima I'm here," Delphine whispered softly by the brunettes ear before pulling back slightly to peer into those deep chocolate eyes. She moved her hands to Cosima's face and used her thumbs to slowly wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

Delphine pulled Cosima's face towards her and they both melted into each other. A kiss that embodied love, longing, and the promise to never let go.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope everyone had a happy and safe New Years! Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews :)


End file.
